infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys WRT160N v1.1
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / WRT160N v1.1 __TOC__ NOTE: Do Not flash micro this router. NOTE: Requires K2.4, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = CSE01 FCC ID = Q87-WRT160NV11? CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4704 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 264MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = EON EN29LV320AB-70TCP Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3801088 bytes RAM Size = 16MB RAM Chip = hynix 801A HY5DU281622FTP-5 nvram Size = 32kb Switch = Broadcom BCM5325F Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 8.0" x 6.3" x 1.3" USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = Yes Supported by dd-wrt as of = v24 build 12548 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = ? WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4Ghz 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing #Read the Peacock Announcement #Download THIS Newd_Mini file. ftp://dd-wrt.com/others/eko/V24_TNG/svn12548/dd-wrt.v24-12548_NEWD_mini.bin. #Ensure you have a physical ethernet connection to your router, and disable your wireless adapter, antivirus/firewall protection, and any software that makes strong use of your network (BitTorrent, Streaming Audio/Video, etc). #Perform a hard 30/30/30 reset. #Navigate to http://192.168.1.1/ in your web browser of choice. #Enter no username, and the password "admin". #Go to the administration tab. Click on firmware upgrade. #Browse to the .bin file you downloaded in step 2 #Click on the upgrade button and WAIT for the upgrade successful message. #Power cycle your router. Wait until you can see the DD-WRT password screen at http://192.168.1.1/. #Perform another 30/30/30 reset on your router. Wait until you can see the password screen at http://192.168.1.1/. #Set a new username and password, and continue on to configure your router like normal. You can now upgrade to any generic DD-WRT build except Mega and Micro. Be sure to always do a hard reset prior to flashing another build, do a power cycle followed by another hard reset after flashing, and NEVER re-use a configuration file from a previous build or another router. Always reconfigure from scratch. Upgrading Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Linksys WRT160N Modified with External Antenna Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me! Category:Broadcom Category:BCM4704 Category:IEEE 802.11b/g/n Category:BCM5325F